She Will Never Like You
by CossetteLune
Summary: James and Sirius are in detention, and Sirius is finally one hundred percent honest with James when it comes to Lily. Then Lily enters to ruin everything. Written for the Snakes and Ladders Challenge by Fire The Cannon.


A James Potter story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't know how writing these started anymore. I know it was kind of a competition with someone else... Now I just feel kind of silly about them, but I'm bad at change.

Written for "The Snakes and Ladders Challenge" by _Fire the Cannon _it is a fantastic challenge, I like it a lot, but on my first roll, I got James Potter, my least favourite character of the series, so it took me a while to actually come around and write this one. However, I did it and here it is.

* * *

**She Will Never Like You**

_CossetteLune_

Eyes closed in detention, James was day dreaming about Lily Evans walking up to him and for once not insulting or glaring, but smiling and wrapping her delicate arms around him. A smirk grew across his lips without him noticing until he felt a hard fist hit his shoulder. When his eyes opened he saw Sirius looking thoroughly unimpressed. "I am not polishing all of these alone, stop daydreaming and hurry up, I told Amelia I would meet up with her in half an hour!"

James snorted, "You'll forget about her in a week, it's not my fault if you miss this one snog."

"It will be actually, I've done at least half of these bloody metals, you've done three." James tried to interrupt him but Sirius cut him off, "AND it's your fault we are here in the first place!"

"My fault?" James gasped. "Since when do you think like that? I thought we were in it all together?"

"Not this time, the only reason you did all that was to impress Evans. She's never gonna like you, give it up mate."

His smile finally faltered and James turned back to the trophies and began polishing. Today they were in detention for tormenting a first-year Slytherin boy. Then cast all sorts of silly jinx's on him and everyone around them were laughing. Nothing harmful, just made him trip and his books fly out of his hands, it was just a laugh. And James would be lying if he said that he did not have his eyes on Lily the entire time. She didn't laugh though, and she was happy to point out to Professor Sprout what they were doing. Their detention was to polish every trophy by hand, it was one of Filch's go-to punishments and both boys had to admit, it was effective. It took all night and they hated it. "Why didn't she laugh, do you think?" James asked, trying to pass it off as if it were nothing. Sirius would not be so easily fooled though. He dropped his cloth and polish and faced James, his face was more serious than usual.

"Here's how it is, Prongs, I think you'd better learn this soon. Lily doesn't like you. I don't know why you think these sorts of things will impress her, they don't, they make her hate you more. And I enjoy these pranks as much as you do, like I enjoy tormenting Snivilus, nearly as much as you do. He's disgusting and greasy and I have no idea what Lily sees in him, but that is who she fancies. Making him look stupid is not going to change her opinion of him, only strengthen it, and make her hate you. Get over her, mate. There are lots of other girls who fancy you. Go for them."

"Do you think it would make Evans jealous?"

Dumbfounded, Sirius let out a dry laugh, "Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Well, it's just that I think I stand a chance now-"

"No James," Sirius almost yelled. "No, you don't. She will never like you."

"Now, maybe I do though!" James persisted. "She cannot possibly continue fancying Snivilus, can she? I haven't seen her so much as look at him since last week when he called her a mudblood. That's too little far and she knows I'd never say such a thing."

A deep sigh escaped Sirius and he went back to polishing. "No, she doesn't, Prongs. You say nasty things yourself, though I know that would not say one of those types of things, in her mind… Well, I don't know. I've talked to Moony about this a few times- you know they talk, Evans and Moony. He's told me what she's said about you. She pretty much thinks you're the worst person in the world. And detests you. Tough break, she's pretty much not worth all your efforts."

James gaped at him but then they heard the tall doors creak open and both boys immediately looked very focussed on the metals and seized talking. They did not look, but heard hurried feet marching towards them. It was too graceful to be Filch but it could easily be McGonagall who has just heard about another thing that the two of them did. But when the person making the noise grabbed James by the shoulders, spun him around and planted a firm kiss on his lips, it was evident that it was not McGonagall. Sirius turned, complete shock adorned his face and James himself was paralysed for a moment, eyes wide open and hands awkwardly to his sides. The long red hair lightly caressed his face and Lily's fair white hands held his face close to hers. It took another moment before James realised that this was really happening and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer still. As he did, she lurched away and hit him lightly. Blinking and now even more confused, James said nothing in response. "I still don't like you Potter," she said clearly. He nodded, not remembering how to form words. "And I do not expect that that will ever change." Another nod. "But this is your one and only chance. You'll take me on a date next Hogsmede visit, and it had better be fantastic."

"That's tomorrow," he replied dumbly.

"Yes, and nothing may stop you from missing it. If you really like me, you'll make it work. Even if you got banned form the trip." she said strongly before turning on her heel and marching out the doors. Before either boy could communicate with one another they heard the familiar calculated steps of Professor McGonagall.

"I was just informed by Miss Evans that you two were taunting Mr Snape last week. Soap in his mouth, hanging him upside down, removing his pants."

Sirius gulped and looked to the floor, James was just starring, mouth opened. "She just told you that?"

"Yes, I hope you two will learn your lesson when you are banned from Hogsmede for the rest of the year. You will serve detention with me instead. You keep this up and you just may find yourselves expelled from Hogwarts," McGonagall was very stern and glared at both boys for what felt like nearly an hour before also exiting the room. James groaned and Sirius laughed.

"You want her, you're going to have to work harder than ever before. I bet you'll regret ever looking at her twice if this date works out."

* * *

Can you tell how much I don't like him from this story? I don't like Sirius either. And I don't like Lily with James. However, I think this turned out all right, your honest opinions would be lovely, even if you think my grammer is terrible, my spelling is horrible and my writing is the worst you've ever read. (Not to sound too full of myself, but I really do not see anyone saying that to me.)

xx

_CL_


End file.
